Cane
by Dae Luana
Summary: My first fic so be brutal, flamers are welcome. Read and review.


Disclaimer: Okay (sigh) I own nothing except Cane. (sigh{once again}) OH and this is my very first fic so be brutal.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The New Guy...  
  
Yumi suddenly looked at the Principal as though he had lost his ever lasting mind.  
  
"I was under the impression that this whole 'showing the new kid around' thing was Cici's job."  
  
"Well Yumi, I am very sorry, but Cici is ill and you are her fill in for the day! And now if you please, I must go and check on her. Oh and don't forget to be hospitable to the newest member of our school. "  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes in disgust. The new guy, Cane, looked around at Yumi and said, "So...er... Shall we begin?" He chuckled to himself.  
  
Yumi looked Cane up and down mean-mugging him and tried her best to keep from losing control and begin howling with laughter. As Cane was wearing a pair of deep green pants with a red dragon going up the right pants leg, and had put a chain going from his front pocket to his back one and a black shirt with a navy Chinese symbol for "dragon". His hair a deep hazelnut color and just a little shorter than Ulrich's.  
  
Yumi finally said "Yeah sure whatever." Yumi raised her eyebrows as her cell phone rang. Startled she jumped and said "...er... hold on Cane."  
  
Yumi turned her back on Cane and said "Hello?"  
  
"Yumi? Are you busy??" It had been Ulrich's voice on the other end. She had known that voice all too well.  
  
"N-N-No, not really I mean I have to show this new guy around campus. But I'm sure I can show him around the campus really quickly and be there in a second. Why? What's wrong?? Do we need to go to Ly....er.... well you-know-where." Yumi shot a nervous glance over her shoulder at Cane who examining his shoes with a great and unconvincing interest.  
  
"...er... not exactly. Jermei and Odd have nothing to do with this." Even though Yumi could not see him she knew he was blushing furiously.  
  
"Ummm... sure I guess. I mean I can make this really quick and meet you in an hour so you can walk me home on the way... er...What do you say??" Returning the blush quietly to herself.  
  
"Yeah sure see you in an hour. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chapter 2 The Phone and The Fight  
  
Yumi turned back to Cane and said "Shall we go then," with a slight smile and a less antagonizing tone.  
  
Cane looked at her thinking to himself, "Okay mood swings like it ain't nuttin'."  
  
Yumi turned her heel and Cane followed suit.  
  
Cane looked around at the room number on the sheet of paper and room key the secretary as they neared the dorms. He gave a sideways glance at Yumi and said "How exactly am I going to find my room, Yumi?"  
  
"Well they have room numbers on the doors at the top." She pointed to them as they walked along the hall.  
  
"Oh okay thanks Yumi, Gee..umm.. Since I don't know anybody here you think I can hang out with you tomorrow???" He wrinkled his nose at her. Surprisingly to Yumi he did have a cute nose.  
  
"No, No! Yumi you can't think he has a cute nose because you are in love with Ulrich, not this guy you've just met.!!!!!!" Yumi thought crazily to herself. Yumi started to blush at the thought then caught control of herself immediately.  
  
"I don't know," Yumi mumbled, "I'll have to meet you at your door in the morning if the guys say it's okay. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Cane raised his eyebrows, and said, "Sure I'll see you then."  
  
Yumi turned around and left Cane. She still had to meet Ulrich at the gate so he could walk her home.  
  
Yumi ran down the hallway as fast as she could in order to meet Ulrich at the gate in time. As she rounded the corner she saw that no one was even at the gate yet so she started to walk, just as she reached the gate Ulrich came out of his dorm house. He looked up in time to see her before he turned around and would bump into Cane who was running at top speed trying to get to Yumi waving her phone about and shouting "Yumi, Yumi you forgot your phone in my room!!" Ulrich turned and said viciously "Hey, aren't you that new guy??"  
  
Cane stopped and said, "Yeah , I'm Cane. Sup and you are??" Cane's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ulrich , and not too much just about to meet my friend, you know the girl who showed you around the campus earlier?" Ulrich's eyebrows raised, "Hey ain't that Yumi's mobile??"  
  
"Yeah, she...er... dropped outside my room. " Cane suddenly became aware his hands were sweaty, and that he was nervous.  
  
"Well I can go and give it to her I mean I'm going to go and walk her home now."  
  
Cane shifted his weight nervously and then nodded kind of disappointed that he had lost his chance to see Yumi once more before he would return to his room to finish unpacking. Cane glared at Ulrich as he turned back to go to his room.  
  
Ulrich turned and walked over to Yumi, he took her hand and stared into her eyes. "Gosh," Ulrich thought, "her eyes are gorgeous!!" Yumi looked back at him and thought to herself,"I love you I just wish I could tell that, without feeling so lame. AGGGGGGGGH!"  
  
As they started to walk, Ulrich blurted out with a hint of jealousy in his voice, "Why in the heck did that new guy have your phone??" Waving the phone in her face, Yumi looked taken-back.  
She stammered for words but Ulrich continued to rant on about that she liked him and stuff like that. Yumi began to roll her eyes , and then it was her turn to shout and rant.  
  
"ULRICH WILL YOU JUST CHILL I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW MY PHONE GOT INTO HIS ROOM OKAY. GOD YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME A NEW GUY COMES AROUND, I MEAN GEES YOU EVEN DID THIS WHEN ODD AND I STARTED HANGING OUT, WHEN YOU WERE SICK!!!"  
  
Ulrich looked at Yumi as though she was about to lost her mind, then cooled it and calmly not to mention embarrassedly said "Sorry but you know how I get when other guys are around you for a long time." Ulrich began to rub Yumi's arm and shoulder, " It makes me go crazy to think that in a second someone go and take you from me."  
  
Yumi looked at him with understanding and remorse in her eyes and said "It's okay. I suppose I can agree with the fact that Cici's always over you so I guess I can cope with it. And so can you!!!" A vicious glint flashed in her eyes quickly and then suddenly vanished before Ulrich could say anything. Her arms hung limply at her side as Ulrich pulled her into a tight and warm hug.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Kiss and The Face and The Phone Call  
  
Yumi held him at an arms length before she took Ulrich's hand and then kissed him passionately on his lips. Suddenly Cane's face popped into Yumi's head and projected itself onto Ulrich's body. But Yumi shook it away quickly, before Ulrich noticed the dazed look in her eyes and the surprised look that was now on her face.  
  
"It's okay, look my mom and dad are probably wondering why I'm so late so I'll call you when I get home." Yumi said quietly and then kissed him once more before she turned heel and ran off.  
  
"Holy crap I just kissed Ulrich," Yumi thought to herself, "How could I do that especially when I was just thinking about that Cane guy. Aggggh! I mean Right as I looked at Ulrich, Cane's face was suddenly on his body"  
  
Yumi clutched herself and just wanted to scream and scratch out eyes as though to reach her mind. How could she think of that Cane guy while having that special moment with Ulrich. Sure she might have felt something between them when they were at his room but that was like totally nothing compared at how she felt for Ulrich! How could she feel anything for anybody except for him? Aggh! She just wanted to be home and think this over.  
  
Pretty soon Yumi found herself right outside her door. She had had no idea on how she got there she supposed that since she always walked that way her feet had automatically knew which turns to take. Yumi looked at the door for a few moments before finally deciding to open it and run up to her room.  
  
Yumi did as she usually would do. She would look around at her room grimace at the horrible shade of puce it was, then shrug and change and get ready for a long hot bath as there was a lot of "dirt" on her from having a fight with Ulrich. She just needed to get away from it all.  
  
Yumi relaxed in the tub and let her thoughts wonder around until they found something interesting, Cane. Wait why in the heck was she thinking about Cane again. That was the second time she had caught herself thinking about him. How and Why in the heck would she think about someone else than Ulrich!! Why?  
  
Yumi got out of the tub, just then her phone rang. Yumi turned and looked at it as she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to it and looked at the number. She had expected it to be Ulrich's number, but instead it had been a number she had no recollection of at all. Whose was it??  
  
Yumi finally picked it up after two more rings, "Er... Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Yumi?" Though she hadn't heard his voice but a few words she had known it had been him.  
  
"Cane?" Yumi's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah. It's me Cane. I just called to see if you were okay I mean I heard you and Ulrich fighting on my way back to my room," Cane had said this kind of shakily. "I didn't try to hear you though trust me." He added quickly. "I heard yall fighting over me." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, I mean it wasn't your fault. Honest. We have just been going through some rough spots and that was one of them. I mean he gets really jealous when I hang out with other guys, ya know what I mean. He just over protective over me it seems."  
  
"No I really can't say that I know exactly what you mean but then again I can understand, I mean to say that if you were my girl I would totally get jealous and scared that someone would take you from me as well. I mean you are really somethin." Yumi could tell he was blushing. (Girls intuition. ;)  
  
"Gee, thanks but yo hey can I call you back late. You caught me at a kinda bad time." Yumi had just noticed she had dripped water all over the floor in her rush to answer to phone.  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye." Cane had sounded a little disappointed, yet anxious.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh and can I still hang with you and your friends tomorrow that is if it okay with Ulrich."  
  
"Yeah, even if it ain't you can come!!" Yumi smiled to herself mischievously.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cane's First Day  
  
Cane woke up with an unexpected start. This had been the second time he'd had that horrible dream. But instead of thinking back on the dream as he usually did, he decided he would go ahead and take a shower and then go ahead and wait for Yumi to come and get him.  
  
As Cane made his way to the shower room, something caught his attention; someone else was up as well, who ever they were they seemed to be talking to a computer and it seemed to be talking back. Cane looked around the corner into the room. The room seemed to lit up with a soft light the came from the monitor. The voice that came from the monitor sounded like as though it belonged to a woman. Cane decided it best not to stick around just in case he was caught in the act of eavesdropping. And Cane continued on his way to the showers.  
  
When he reached the showers there was no one there except the one person he had hoped he wouldn't meet til later that day. Ulrich. He had hoped that the only time he would have to encounter Ulrich was when Yumi would be there to protect him form Ulrich's soon to be harsh and overprotective words. But the only words exchanged were that of a cold and mumbled "Hey." By the sound of it Ulrich still hadn't forgiven Cane for being the cause of his and Yumi's argument. Cane turned his head in reply, he hadn't wanted Ulrich to see that he had a smirk upon his face at the sound of his disappointment.  
  
Ulrich turned to say something to Cane but instead thought it better to hold his tongue as it seemed to him that this Cane seemed to have some hold on Yumi. He didn't trust this new guy one bit. He seemed to hold something back in secret. Ulrich turned again to say something but hadn't realized his feet had carried him halfway down the hall. He was now at Jeremy's room.  
  
Cane turned around quickly and he'd sensed something around him. Or had it been someone?? Cane scanned the room and he found nothing that could have made him sense such a thing. But what it had been was Odd's creepy and yet in its way adorable dog. The dog must have sensed that he was no ordinary boy, but yet the dog could not place where he had sensed that feeling once or could it have been many times before. Kiwi turned around and ran before Cane could sense him again.  
  
After Cane finished his shower he returned to his room hoping to find Yumi there, but the only thing there was his stuff and the furnishings provided by the school. Cane looked around at the room thinking to himself, "Well, I guess it was nothing more than my imagination at work, in that my meeting with that 'Fine' young friend of Yumi's was like so off-guard. I suppose that it was just my brain screwing with me."  
  
Cane got ready in five minutes, his thoughts astray, not on anything of any importance, when someone knocked on the door. As Cane opened the door a small smile moved it's way across his face. As he had thought it had been Yumi. She had come to get him so that they could go and meet his friends. Yumi cracked a smile as she said, "Hey Cane ready to go and meet your soon to be new friends??"  
  
"Sure." The brunette looked back at Yumi and started to get nervous. He quickly grabbed his schedule and school books as they headed out. Yumi turned and grabbed the schedule out of the brunette's hand.  
  
"So, let us what classes you have... Oh I never even thought to ask you what grade you were in! Hey I guessed it really doesn't matter now cause to seems to me that you are in all of my classes."  
  
"Really?? Cool so I guess this means you can show me to my classes."  
  
"Yeah sure, but first we need to meet up with the gang, k? It's kinda like a thing we do. Also we need to catch some breakfast before the classes begin."  
  
"Sure, so what are we going to have for breakfast anyway??"  
  
"Not really sure how to explain to you that there is no real name for the mess. The gang and I just call it 'glump', namely 'cause we couldn't think of any other name that day. We were to lazy."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Me and my friends were like that a lot at my old school."  
  
"What was your old school like anyway, Cane? I'm sure probably just like ours, huh?" Yumi raised her eyebrow playfully.  
  
"Yeah something like yours. Uh, I suppose this is the cafeteria." The brunette said as he pointed to a short long building to their right as they stopped.  
  
"Yup, that's it in all it glory and wonder." Yumi wrinkled her nose as they walked up to the buildings front doors.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Breakfast With The Gang  
  
As they entered the building it seemed to Cane that everyone just stopped what they were doing in order to see who had entered the cafeteria. But as soon as everyone looked their way Yumi snapped and said, "What?" Right then everyone started back at what they were doing.  
  
Yumi and the brunette made their way across the room in silence looking for a seemingly certain table, finally Yumi found what, and apparently who, she was looking for. It was a table with three people, two he didn't know and the one he wish he didn't, Ulrich. The other two each on the other side of the slightly taller than him brunette, the one Ulrich's left had obnoxiously tall blond hair with a bluish dot in the middle of it, and wearing a deep blue shirt with a pink one under it that you could just barely see. The boy on the right of Ulrich had short hair about the same length as his own and blond, and he wore a light blue shirt and a pair of kakhi capris.  
  
As they neared the table Yumi began to explain who was who. It seemed the boy on Ulrich's left was one named Odd, and the one on his right was Jermei. So these were the two other people he would have to trick in to trusting him. He had already done damage to one friend ship that rarely existed with that Ulrich person. But he still had ways of making that foolish person like him until he got what he wanted out of Yumi and the gang.  
  
Finally they reached the table, Yumi was about to introduce him to the gang when Ulrich reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her away before she could even let out a word. The girl let out a sound of surprise then managed to say ,"Jermei and Odd this is Canee," as she was pulled out of the building. Yumi tried to snatch her arm out of Ulrich's grip, but the grip turned into a vice.  
  
Yumi turned and looked at Ulrich, suddenly she realized she had never seen that look in his eyes. He looked sad and kinda jealous.

Author: this is my first fic. so please review. Oh and i'm not sure on how to do the whole chapter thing so your help would be of great use.


End file.
